parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
JimmyandFriends' Christmas Promo
Transcripts *(Fade in from black) *Santa Claus: Ready, Rudolph? *Rudolph: Ready, Santa. *Santa Claus: Okay, everyone. Hit it! *(Song used: Here Comes Santa Claus - Santa Clause & Disney Parade -) *(Frosty the Snowman and kids marching clip) *SpongeBob: Hey! Here comes Santa Claus. *Jimmy Neutron (singing): Here comes Santa Claus, Here comes Santa Claus, Right down Santa Claus Lane. *Alvin Sellive (singing): Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer Pullin' on the reins. *Jiminy Cricket (singing): Bells are ringin', children singin', all is merry and bright. *Kermit the Frog (singing): Hang your stockings and say your prayers, 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. *Tigger: Gosh, this is fun! *Gobo Fraggle: Yeah! Ha-Ha! Come on, let's all join in. *Bloo: Oh, boy! I can't wait to sing! *Timmy Turner: Quite. *Thomas the Tank Engine (singing): Here comes Santa Claus, Here comes Santa Claus, Right down Santa Claus Lane. *Snow Miser (The Year Without of Santa Claus) (singing): He's got a bag that's filled with toys For boys and girls again. *Santa Claus: Ho-Ho-Ho! *Professor Owl (singing): Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle. *Olaf (Frozen) (singing): Oh what a beautiful sight. *Woody (Toy Story) (singing): Jump in bed, and cover your head. *Peanuts Characters (singing): 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): So good night. *Emmet Brickowski: Well, I got my stocking cap on but I can't sleep! *Sesame Street (singing): Here comes Santa Claus, Here comes Santa Claus, Right down Santa Claus Lane. *VeggieTales Kids (singing): He doesn't care if you're rich or poor He loves you just the same *Big Bird (singing): Santa Claus knows we're all Gods children That makes everything right. *Larry the Cucumber (singing): So fill your hearts with Christmas cheer *Viva Pinata Characters (singing): 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight! *Santa Claus: Ho-Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, boys and girls! *Muppets Characters (singing): Here comes Santa Claus, Here comes Santa Claus, Right down Santa Claus Lane. *Cosmo and Wanda (singing): He'll come around when chimes ring out, It's Christmas morn again. *Bugs Bunny (singing): Peace on earth will come to all, If we just follow the light *Hiro Hamada (singing): Let's give thanks to the Lord above *Inside Out Characters (singing): 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. *Elves (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) (singing): Let's give thanks to the Lord above *Minions (singing): 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. *(Fade out from black) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Jimmyandfriends christmas.png) *(Fade out from black) Gallery Jimmyandfriends christmas.png Song Used: *Here Comes Santa Claus (from Very Merry Christmas Songs) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Frosty the Snowman *It's a SpongeBob Christmas *Jimmy Neutron: Holly Jolly Jimmy *A Chimpunk Christmas *Pinocchio *A Muppet Family Christmas *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: A Lost Claus *The Fairly OddParents: Christmas Everyday! *Thomas & Friends: The Christmas Engines *The Year Without of Santa Claus *Disney Sing Along Songs *Frozen *Toy Story That Time Forgot *A Charlie Brown Christmas *Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter vs. Santa's Claws *The Lego Movie *VeggieTales *Viva Piñata *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *Big Hero 6 *Inside Out *Despicable Me 2 Dedicated to: *Jiminy Cricket Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Commercials Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs